


Flicker

by honeybuckysofoats



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Song: Flicker (Niall Horan), Wordcount: 100-500, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybuckysofoats/pseuds/honeybuckysofoats
Summary: He felt like there was something missing, like they were barely hanging on, maybe what they had was gone? But then he thought of the start, and it echoed a spark.





	Flicker

Bucky stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought to the rhythm of Clint’s slumberous breaths. He missed him. It wasn't that they’d been apart for long- at least not longer than usual, or that they hadn’t spent as much time together as they usually did, it was that somehow the spark was dimming.   
The elated bubbles that used to fill his chest with giddiness when Clint smiled at him had disappeared. There was something missing, like they were barely holding onto each other.  
 _What if it’s all gone? _Bucky wondered to himself.  
He thought back to the beginning, when each stolen glance brought a blush to his cheeks, when every kiss was followed by excited grins. He thought of the start, when the spark shone so bright in his chest, and the happy nerves would crawl over his skin just at the sight of Clint.  
He loved him, there was never any doubt of that, but something was missing.  
He looked down at the sleeping Clint, who’s head rested on his chest, and he swore a flicker of that familiar spark flowed over his bones.  
The corners of his lips turned up in a tiny smile,  
“Clint?” He whispered.  
A few moments passed before Clint finally lifted his head to turn his sleep heavy eyes to Bucky.  
“What?” He replied dumbly, the tiredness evident in his voice. Bucky pulled Clint’s leg over his waist so he straddled his stomach, he took his hand and let his thumb press gently into Clint’s palm.  
“I really love you.” He whispered, his metal fingers twined gently into the soft fabric of Clint's shirt, pulling him close so that their lips were only inches apart, “I really love you a lot.” He said under his breath.  
“I love you too.” Clint replied, joining their lips in a gentle slumberous kiss.  
“What happened to my brooding Bucky?” He laughed quietly as he pulled back, leaning on his elbows resting against the pillow on either side of Bucky's head.  
He pushed a lock of dark brown hair behind Bucky’s ear before letting his palm rest on his scruff. “You're getting soft.”  
Bucky’s smile still lingered from the kiss, eyes drifting closed, “I guess so.” He murmured.  
He opened one eye skeptically, “Do you not like it?”  
“I love you just the way you are.” Clint replied, kissing away the worry that lined Bucky’s forehead.  
Warmth radiated over Clint's skin, and a familiar spark glowed in his heart.__

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading it means a lot to me! I would love love love it if you left a comment telling me what you think of this story, but no pressure! Thanks again <3


End file.
